


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Human AU, Multi, Polyandry, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, poly marriage, tiny bit of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Rowena and her two husbands spend a lazy Sunday morning in bed. Fun of the naughty kind is had.





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for:  
> SPN Kink Bingo for the square Size Difference on my Second Card.  
> SPN Poly Bingo for the square Polyandry on my Card.  
> SPN Sam Winchester Bingo for the square Established Relationship on my Card.  
> SPN Lucifer Bingo for the square Rowena/Lucifer on my Card.

Waking up is a slow process without an alarm clock blaring at them. It’s Sunday, though, the one day of the week they all agreed early on was sacred and meant for sleeping in, and as Rowena stretches languidly and blinks her eyes open, she feels well-rested. The sun is already streaming into the room in a thin beam through the gap in curtains they didn’t pull all the way shut last night, the room is comfortably warm, and Rowena sighs contentment as she settles again.

“Good morning, Red,” Lucifer murmurs from behind her, his low, rough voice sending a shiver down her spine as always. “Slept well?”

“Mhmmm,” she hums, smiling as his big hand strokes slowly down to her belly from where it had rested on her hip. Her husband doesn’t go any further, just lets his hand rest on her belly, big and strong.

“Good,” Sam rumbles, and Rowena shivers again and shifts a little between them. Sunday mornings usually begin with slow, lazy sex, and being sandwiched between her taller, broader husbands is a turn-on in itself. Sam’s hand strokes up her upper leg and reaches back to cup her ass, and Rowena sighs and relaxes into their hold. “We thought we’d get a bit creative this morning.”

“Oh?” Rowena tilts her head up to look at them, her heart beating a little faster in beginning excitement. Sam’s smile definitely has a wicked edge.

“Yes,” Lucifer’s hand slowly strokes up and down a little, gathering the fabric of the thin negligee Rowena went to bed in. “Remember what we did on your birthday? You said you wanted to try that again, Red… and we have a lot of time today.”

The memory, along with the touch and Lucifer’s voice, has her shiver. Sam shifts a little and leans forward to kiss her throat, stubble rubbing over sensitive skin, and Rowena gasps and tilts her head back to give him more room. “Please,” she breathes, feeling tingly with arousal already. They do that to her every damn time.

Sam’s mouth trails lover, following the thin strap of her negligee, and where she expects him to tug the fabric down, Sam proceeds to cup one of her breasts with his large hand and gently squeeze it through the fabric. The satin is thin enough she can feel the heat of his mouth through it, and when he pulls back and the wet fabric sticks to her skin, revealing a stiff, sensitive nipple, Lucifer groans from behind her.

“Let’s get you naked, Red,” and then strong hands stroke the thin negligee up over her body, and Rowena shivers and raises her arms to help them strip it off her. Sam’s mouth immediately returns to her breasts once she’s naked, his mouth hot and gentle, his hand big and just a little rough on the other. Her breasts aren’t all that sensitive, but Sam knows exactly what to do to make her moan and tremble.

Lucifer’s hand returns to her belly and slowly strokes further down. The first touch of his fingers to her clit have her twitch and groan when the move brings her ass in contact with Lucifer’s growing erection. Her husband hisses and moves his hand to her hip to hold her still. “Not yet, love.”

Rowena whines a soft protest and Sam laughs against her breast. “Let me,” he breathes against her skin, and then her top leg is guided up and forward over Sam’s hip, spreading her open for them. Rowena shivers and reaches for the hands holding her, but Lucifer’s big hand encircles her wrists easily, guiding them to above her head.

“Alright?” he murmurs at her throat, and Rowena nods and moans softly, tugging on his hold once to feel his strength. Lucifer chuckles and holds her easily, and Rowena whines as a fresh tingle of arousal heats her blood. She closes her eyes and relaxes into her lovers’ hold. Lucifer kisses her, she knows it’s him because Sam never once left her breasts and because Lucifer’s kisses are hungry and deep from the start. She kisses back just as hungrily and moans when the fingers at her clit return, rubbing slow, insistent caresses around the sensitive nub.

Her husbands know her well, stoking her arousal higher and higher with insistent caresses until Rowena trembles and tries to rock her hips between them, needing just that _tiny bit_ more…

Thick, long fingers slide into her, Sam’s teeth close around her nipple, firm pressure on her clit. Rowena groans and shivers and bucks her way through her orgasm, whining softly when Sam finally releases her breasts. Lucifer breaks their kiss to let her catch her breath, and she breathes a soft curse in between panting. Her husbands chuckle and share a look.

“Like this?” Sam asks. Lucifer nods. “Yeah, most comfortable option.”

Rowena manages a breathless laugh and tightens her muscles around the fingers still inside her. Sam growls softly. “Impatient today?”

“As always,” Rowena agrees, moaning softly as Sam moves his hand. His fingers already stretch her delightfully, she can’t wait to feel his cock inside her.

“Let’s not keep the lady waiting,” Lucifer rumbles, stroking his free hand down Rowena’s side to rest on her ass, heavy and promising. “Got a hand for me?”

Sam makes an affirmative sound, and Rowena opens her eyes a little to watch as they work together to cover Lucifer’s fingers in lube without letting go of her. She shivers in anticipation. It’s been a while since they did this, but she remembers how good it felt to be that full.

Sam sets the lube down somewhere behind him and goes back to teasing her with soft little movements of his fingers inside her, drawing a soft moan from Rowena and thoroughly distracting her from Lucifer – until slick fingertips slide down her crack and rub firmly over the tight muscle, that is. Rowena moans and closes her eyes again, wanting to feel every little nuance of what they do to her. Sam’s mouth is hot on her neck, his fingers big and long inside her pussy, and the cool-slick sensation of Lucifer’s fingers at her ass make her shiver. When he finally pushes in with one single finger, she moans and rocks her hips back, then whimpers as that drags Sam’s knuckles firmly over a sensitive spot inside her.

Sam makes soothing noises at her throat and then he’s kissing her, slow and sweet and _Sam_. She kisses back with growing desperation and then Lucifer is pushing in deeper with little rocking motions, and Rowena whines into the kiss. _More._ She can’t say it out loud because Sam’s not letting her speak, but her lovers know her well by now, know what she can and can’t take.

“You feel so tight around my finger Red, but I bet… there you are, opening up so prettily for another,” Lucifer croons by her ear, pushing in with two fingers. Rowena gasps into the kiss and trembles, feeling her body give way to accommodate them. Sam makes a low noise and finally breaks their kiss, and Rowena’s eyes fly open as their fingers rub against each other _inside her_ , separated only by thin layers of muscle. “ _Oh_!”

Both her husbands chuckle and do it again, and Rowena whimpers and tries to rock her hips, but that only makes it worse – or better – and she moans and clenches down around the digits inside her. “More!”

“Demanding little thing,” Sam purrs, clearly amused. Rowena pants and opens her mouth to demand again, then gasps as both men comply and set to work on really opening her up for the main course. It feels amazing, being almost pinned between their bigger, broader bodies, Lucifer’s hand around her wrists still holding her, their thick fingers inside her stretching and rubbing and teasing. Once upon a time, Rowena might have been embarrassed at the sounds they pull from her throat.

Finally, four fingers in and sounding a little strained now himself, Lucifer purrs “yeah, she’s ready,” and Sam agrees. Rowena wants to sob when those thick, _perfect_ fingers disappear.

“Deep breaths for us, darling,” Sam murmurs, and there’s shifting, and then Rowena _does_ sob as Sam’s cock pushes in, thick and long and still stretching her even after the fingers. More shifting, Lucifer’s body pressing closer and sandwiching her tighter between him and Sam, and Rowena moans and shivers at feeling so surrounded even before Lucifer rubs his cock over her hole, teasing a little before pushing in.

Rowena wants to shout, but all she has breath for is a high whine as she _feels_ them stretch her, fill her up to the point she _knows_ she’ll feel this for the rest of the day, and tomorrow. They’re so _big_ all over, and it feels _perfect_ , she feels perfect and protected and _owned_ in a way she didn’t know she needed before them.

They all lie still for a moment, catching their breath and letting her get used to feeling so damn _full_. Sam presses soft little kisses to her shoulder and neck. “You feel so good,” he murmurs against her skin.

“Move, please,” Rowena breathes, trembling in anticipation. Lucifer’s hand comes to rest on her hip next to Sam’s, and then they both begin to rock into her, setting a counter-rhythm so she’s always feeling one of them all the way inside. Rowena moans and shivers pinned between them and unable to do anything but take it, and then Sam’s free hand is in her hair, holding her head still as he kisses her, then makes room for Lucifer to kiss her. They take turns with laying claim to her mouth, allowing her barely any time to catch her breath, and slow rocking turns to long thrusts that rock her between them.

Rowena shouts into… _someone_ ’s mouth when Lucifer’s hand moves inwards from her hip and his fingers rub and press at her clit, adding stimulation. At first, it’s a bit dry and the friction feels good, but then his fingers dip deeper a bit before returning slick with her own juices, and then it’s just perfect. Rowena moans, shivering. Her toes curl and her muscles start to tense, and her husbands groan in unison and pick their pace up, fucking into her hard enough she gasps with each thrust in. A second orgasm always takes her longer, but she’s been teased for so long and her lovers know her so well, and she can feel it building, slowly setting her blood to boiling point again. Sam keeps kissing her, and Lucifer keeps playing with her clit, and they both keep up the hard pace at which they’re fucking into her. Really, a woman doesn’t stand a chance, and neither does Rowena. Her second orgasm is a wave pulling her under, making her shout into Sam’s kiss and pull on Lucifer’s hold, her body twitching and clenching down hard, and she whimpers as both men keep fucking into her, feeling even bigger as they thrust into swollen, clenching muscle, keeping her on that edge of ecstasy for long, long moments.

Lucifer finally shows mercy on her and removes his fingers from her clit, resting his palm on her belly again instead. Rowena moans weakly and sags between them, but she protests when they stop moving.

“Go on,” she breathes, “please, feels so good… want to be filled.”

Her husbands groan and kiss her and start moving again, a little softer at first but soon, they’re back at the hard, fast pace. Rowena moans and purrs between them, floating on a gentler wave of arousal as their thick lengths keep stimulating her. She clenches down experimentally and shivers at the groans she receives in answer. She does it again, and again, and by the third time she clenches down Lucifer breathes a curse, his hands on her belly and around her wrist tightening. Their smooth thrusts turn choppy and out of sync, but Rowena doesn’t care about the jarring. She moans in satisfaction as she feels the first spurts of hot wetness fill her up, first from Sam and then from Lucifer, both men clinging to her as they come inside her.

Hard grips turn to soft caresses over her body, demanding kisses turn sweet and gentle. Rowena sighs contentedly and makes a soft noise of protest as Lucifer makes to shift back and slip out of her, clenching her muscles once more. “No,” she murmurs, “stay,” and Lucifer and Sam both groan softly but stay inside her.

It won’t last, Rowena knows. Sooner or later her husbands will have to move, and she’ll probably get pampered with a hot bath and breakfast in bed, and hopefully a little more of the naughty kind of fun between the sheets.

But for now, she’s content to lie still between her men and enjoy the sensation of being full and surrounded in the best way possible.


End file.
